In general, automotive drivelines transmit torque from an engine and eventually to a set of wheels. Automotive drivelines, such as all-wheel drive (AWD) drivelines, sometimes include power transfer units (PTUs), final drive units (FDUs), rear drive modules (RDMs), and/or drive shafts to transmit the torque. The exact components in a particular automotive driveline often depends on the architecture of the overall driveline and the arrangement of the accompanying engine and transmission. The automotive driveline components typically have gears, shafts, bearings, and other items that are commonly lubricated when put in use in an automobile. Sometimes, before the automotive driveline components are supplied to the original equipment manufacturer (OEM) or to a supplier for installation and eventual use, the components are tested. The testing typically calls for lubrication to be supplied to an interior of the components and to any gears, shafts, bearings, and/or other items. The lubrication is usually drained from the automotive driveline components after the testing is completed and before the components are shipped to the original equipment manufacturer or supplier.